Ozma of Storybrooke
by happyalvin
Summary: Princess Ozma made the decision to leave Oz to help the inhabitants of the fairy tale land, which is in serious peril, in doing so she places herself in terrible danger and ends up a prisoner of the Evil Queen. Damned to spend her time as the Evil Queen's prisoner Ozma is struck by the curse and wakes up in Storybrooke as Charlotte Oswin, ward of Regina Mills...
1. Chapter 1

_Princess Ozma of Oz felt nervous. There were nerves tingling at the pit of her stomach as she walked down the dimly lit hallways of the so-called dark palace. She shouldn't be here, Ozma should still be in the safety of Oz watching over her people but she couldn't turn a blind eye away from what was going on here. Ozma may not be the sovereign of this realm but the people of this world had been good to her and she could not ignore them when in need. Just because she was Queen of Oz, it didn't mean that she could ignore the needs of people outside her kingdom. Which is why Ozma was here, she was hoping that she could find a way to resolve this situation before the curse had been unleashed and more innocent people were hurt. People were living in dark times in this land and Ozma knew that hope would be crucial if her friends were to succeed in ending the dark times. She herself had gone through dark times back in Oz but she had overcome them to ascend the throne as the rightful Queen of Oz. As Ozma walked down the hallway she couldn't help but note that she hadn't seen a more depressing place in her life, this palace was a far cry from the Royal Palace of Oz. But each to their own Ozma thought to herself as she continued to walk. Ozma was surprised about how easily she was able to wonder throughout the palace undisturbed but then again she had used magic to gain entry into the heavily fortified palace._

_When Ozma reached her destination, she waited a moment before she opened the two doors in front of her. Normally Ozma was one for manners but this situation was too dire that formalities needed to put to the side as people's lives were in danger and Ozma knew time was off the essence here as Regina could set off this curse at any given time. Ozma walked into a rather large room that was frankly just as depressing as the rest of the palace. Just black and white everywhere, radiating coldness all around it. The perfect place for an evil queen to reside and there she was standing with her back to Ozma dressed head to toe in black. Kind of reminded her of the Wicked Witch of the West in that respect._

_"Hello Regina…" Ozma began as she pulled down the hood of her cloak and straight away Regina turned to look at her and the surprise was clear on her face as it was very rare that Ozma left the confines of her kingdom. But when she did Ozma did her best to do it under the radar without too much attention being drawn to herself._

_"So the rumours are true? Ozma has left Oz." Regina stated with a small chuckle and Ozma let out a small smile._

_"I guess so." Ozma replied in a polite tone of voice._

_"The Great Ozma, Queen of Oz… Or should I call you Dorothy?"_

_"I go by my real name of Ozma these days." Ozma replied as whilst she was once Dorothy Gale that was a long time before she discovered who she really was._

_"Well I hear you go by Princess Ozma back in Oz. I'm surprised to see you here, I didn't think we'd meet like this Ozma." Regina stated and Ozma felt a cold shiver down her back, despite the fact that this was officially the first time they had met, Ozma had known about Regina for a long time. It all started back in Oz when Regina had sent a man with a funny sort of hat to get Mombi's spellbook. Fortunately the man never succeeded in his mission as Ozma had stopped, she had told the man that he was welcome to stay in Oz if he had good intentions in his heart. But if he had come to Oz to get Mombai's spellbook so that it could be used to harm other then he must leave. Ozma's warning along with the presence of her protectors was enough to make the man leave. However it did make Ozma curious as to why someone would want Mombai's spellbook so she kept an occasional eye on the other realms until they had asked for help._

_"As did I, but unfortunately Regina I could not allow your plans for this realm to continue for a moment longer." Ozma wearily said as she knew about the curse that Regina had and was planning on releasing. It was why Ozma had come to this world, to aid those who were working their hardest to prevent the curse from being released_

_"Your not in Oz anymore Ozma, you have no say here over what I can and cannot to in my own kingdom." Regina quickly stated making it clear that Ozma had no authority here._

_"These are innocent people Regina, you are going to inflict a deadly curse on innocent people. I may not be the sovereign of these lands but I cannot just sit by and watch as you hurt so many people." Ozma explained unable to hide her disgust at what Regina was doing, the two of them couldn't be more different. They were both queens but whilst Ozma used her status as Queen to help her people and govern them to the best of her ability. Whilst Regina was using her position to do whatever she wanted and inflict pain and suffering on her people. That went against everything that Ozma stood for. "You don't have to do this Regina, things can still end peacefully if you don't go through with this."_

_"Is that why you're here Ozma? To try and convince me to not cast this curse?" Regina asked and Ozma didn't answer because it wasn't a joke, she was here for that exact reason. She didn't like violence; she had seen violence first hand throughout her time in Oz, which is why Ozma relied on diplomacy. She wanted to resolve conflict without people being hurt through violence and wars as Ozma knew what it was like to grow up in an environment like that. Ozma didn't want anyone to have to experience that regardless of whether they were a citizen of Oz or not. But that didn't mean that Ozma wouldn't resort to drastic measures if need be, even then she didn't want to put others at risk._

_"I want peace for us all Regina, there is still time for you to make things right before anyone else gets hurt. You don't have to do this, forgiveness is possible all you have to do is take the first steps to making amends by not casting this curse. Regina you do not need to sacrifice your thrown to regain peace" Ozma said in a soothing and reassuring manner, she didn't want Regina to feel pressured into do anything. Regina had to make this decision of her own free will._

_"Oh Ozma! Your just like everyone else, so naïve and stupid to think that simple words and pleading will get me to stop from unleashing this curse. Just as everyone describes you and yet more, filled with kindness and compassion for everyone and that will forever be your greatest weakness Ozma," Regina sneered._

_"I will not let you go through with this Regina, If I have to stop you myself then I will as–" Ozma began as she narrowed her grey eyes and pushed a piece of her dark blonde hair out of the way of her face. Right now she needed not to show weakness to Regina, Ozma needed to be firm so Regina could see the gravity of the situation. That Ozma hadn't come all this way to just have a casual conversation with Regina about her upcoming plans to unleash this devastating curse._

_"–You stop me? I find that hilariously amusing coming from you Ozma but I'm aware that there are others who are trying to stop me much to my avail. But I'm not going to let anyone stop me. Not Snow White and not even the Great Ozma of Oz but I'm so glad that you are able to join us Ozma." Regina stated with a smirk on her face and Ozma felt fear consume her._

_"Regina, don't do this!"_

_"Guards!" Regina yelled and Ozma could only stare in horror as three guards walked into the room. "Take Princess Ozma, to the dungeons." _

_"You will never win Regina, for as long as there is evil in this world then there will always be good to defend the peace. Good will always triumphant over evil." Ozma firmly stated as she struggled against the men who were trying to led her away._

_"Away with her but be gentle with Ozma, I have plans for our royal guest…"_

* * *

Charlotte Oswin bolted straight up in her bed gasping for breath and once she had caught her breath, she ran her hands through her hair before she noticed that Henry was sitting at the end of her bed with a worried look on his face. Charlotte or Lottie as she tended to go by gave Henry a small in an attempt to assure him that she was okay, as she didn't want the ten year old to be worrying about her. It was her job to be worrying about him. "Hey bud…"

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Henry questioned.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" Lottie replied with a bright smile as she leaned over and gently tapped Henry's nose before climbing out of her bed. Glancing at her alarm clock Lottie could see that it was barely half seven and she was surprised that once again she had managed to sleep through her alarm, no doubt because of another nightmare she had. Whenever she was having a nightmare Lottie seemed capable of sleeping through anything, be it an alarm or a bad storm. "Where's your mom?"

"She had to go into work early, you know she's your mom too Lottie." Henry couldn't help but point out.

"The Mayor is your mother Henry, I am just a stray that your mother was kind enough to take in or if we're being politically correct, I'm her foster child." Lottie replied with a small smile, whilst she did live in the mayor's house she was not Regina Mills daughter. Henry was Regina's adopted son and she had adopted him when he was three weeks old so he was her son, she was the only mother that he knew. Whereas Lottie had a family or rather she did, Lottie knew that she had a family one point but she couldn't exactly remember them. She couldn't remember anything before Regina had taken her in, according to Regina Lottie had been found wondering in the woods one day with no memory of who she was except for her name. Her parents car had been found a mile away, both of them were dead and there was clear evidence that they had been in a serious accident. "But it doesn't mean that I'm not your sister, as no matter what I will always be your big sister Henry Mills."

"So what was this dream about?" Henry asked and Lottie knew that the little boy wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. Every time she had a bad dream Henry always wanted to know what it was about, Henry always told Lottie that talking about always made it seem less scary.

"I can't really remember if I'm being honest, all I can recall is feeling really scared and cold all over. There was a lot of fear, so whatever it was it must have been really scary." Lottie admitted as pulled Henry up off her bed and dragged him out her room. Now that she was awake Lottie wanted breakfast and she thought Henry would be perfect company whilst she ate. Despite the fact he was dressed and ready for school and had no doubt eaten whilst Lottie was just getting out of bed. At least she didn't have to go to school as Lottie studied independently at home whilst Henry attended Storybrooke Elementary. Perks of being a sixteen year old.

"Well at least it wasn't a storm nightmare." Henry stated and Lottie couldn't help but nod in agreement, Lottie wasn't the biggest fan of storms for some reasons and tended to stay inside when storms hit town. But then she also had very vivid nightmares too which tended to really shake her up.

"True but enough about my nightmares, let's talk about you. I know you don't want me to walk you to school but do you want me to meet you before your appointment with Dr. Hopper? I can pick you up after school and take you to Granny's for a hot chocolate and piece of a pie if you want?" Lottie offered as she knew that Henry wasn't exactly happy about his sessions with Archie as it just made him think that everyone thought he was crazy. When Lottie knew he was anything but crazy.

"Um no thank you Lottie." Henry quickly said.

"You sure? I don't mind taking you."

"I'm sure Lottie."

"There's nothing wrong with seeing Dr. Hopper, it doesn't mean your crazy Henry. I've seen Archie a few times myself and we both know I'm not crazy just a little bit weird and prone to a few nightmares every so often." Lottie said in a reassuring manner as there was nothing for Henry to be ashamed about seeing the town psychiatrist. Although Lottie didn't really see why Henry needed to see Archie but Regina thought it was best and she was his mother so Lottie kept her opinions to herself. The only thing strange Henry was doing was saying that people in town were actually fairy tale characters, which Lottie thought was kind of cool. Like Archie was apparently Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio and she was Princess Ozma from the Wizard of Oz books. It was pretty cool despite the fact that it wasn't true.

"I know that Lottie, you know why don't I make you breakfast whilst you go get in the shower. I'll even let you walk me to school, if it makes you that happy." Henry offered and Lottie couldn't believe his sudden change of tune but she wasn't going to question it. Lottie liked hanging out with Henry.

"Thanks bud, I'll try and be quick so your not late…" Lottie replied as she walked out of the dining room and back towards the staircase and as she did Lottie could have sworn she heard something from behind her. But Lottie had just seen Henry head towards the kitchen to make her breakfast. Ignoring it Lottie made headed up the staircase to get started on the day

_"Ozma…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_The dungeon was cold, damp and very depressing but Ozma wasn't thinking of her current predicament. Her thoughts were far away, halfway between Oz and here worrying about all the innocent people who were in harms way. Regina refused to listen to any of Ozma's reasoning and instead sent her to the dungeons. But it wasn't any type of dungeon, it was one that prevented any use of magic preventing Ozma from leaving it. Ozma didn't expect it to be that easy way, Regina didn't seem like the person who would contain someone like Ozma sit in a prison that she could so easily escape from. From the small window in her cell Ozma could see the full moon high up in the sky and she prayed that her people were safe as Ozma knew that she would not be returning home to her beloved Oz anytime soon. As she continued to stare at the moon Ozma became aware of footsteps approaching her and they didn't sound like any guards footsteps. And turning around Ozma saw that these steps belonged to the queen of the castle; Regina who was walking towards her with a smug smirk across her face._

_"Settling in?" Regina asked and the humour in her voice was as clear as day _

_"I've stayed in worst in places, unlike you Regina I haven't spent my entire life living in the comfort and luxury of palaces." Ozma replied_

_"How old are you really Ozma?" Regina asked and the question honestly took Ozma by surprise as she wasn't expecting for Regina to come all the way down here to make small talk_

_"Older than you." Ozma eventually replied as despite the fact that Regina physically looked older than her, Ozma was indeed much older than the woman in front of her. Ozma may have the youthful appearance of a young sixteen year old girl but she was much older than her appearance led everyone to believe. Ozma couldn't remember when exactly she had stopped ageing but she knew that the inhabitants of Oz ceased to age a year after she had ascended the throne and became queen. She was to rule Oz forever as their immortal queen…_

_"Everyone think that you're the greatest creature to walk the lands, the Great Ozma of Oz, the saviour of Oz. But I know the truth about you Queen Ozma. Or should I be calling you Dorothy Gale; the witch hunter. You may have been the princess taken away from Oz as a small child only to return years later to liberate Oz from the rule of the wicked witch of the west but you are not the sweet and compassion ruler that you make yourself out to be Ozma. Most people don't know the truth about you Ozma but I do. The ruthless hunter who disappeared into the depths of Oz and hunted down all the witches you could find and you killed them all with no hesitation." Regina sneered and Ozma couldn't help but flinch as her past as Dorothy was so dark that she didn't bring it up for obvious reasons. She wasn't the same person she had been all those years ago and back then she was in a very dark place._

_"That was a long time ago." Ozma said after a moment, those days were after she returned to Oz and had killed the wicked witches of the east and west. After that she had discovered that she wasn't Dorothy Gale from Kansas like she had spent most of her time believing. But she was actually Princess Ozma, the long lost daughter of King Pastoria and rightful heir to the kingdom of Oz. At the time Ozma was twelve years old and it had been a lot for her to take in for obvious reasons._

_"You come here and preach to me about forgiveness and goodness but in fact you are no better than me. You may have the title the Great Ozma of Oz, Supreme ruler of Oz but your not fooling me Ozma. You will always be Dorothy the witch killer." Regina sneered and Ozma couldn't hep but look away._

_"I made some mistakes and I hurt people thinking that getting justice for what Mombai did to my family and I would lessen the pain. I was wrong, the ache in my heart would disappear every time I killed an evil witch but it always came back. I went like that for years before I realized that I was no better that all the evil that I had taken on. So I went home to the emerald city, to repent for my sins and become who I was really was as ascend the throne as Queen of Oz. I have done wrong Regina and I'm not going to justify all those terrible things I did because of what a witch did to my family or that I was taken from my home and raised in a land without magic with no idea who I really was. There is no excuse for what I did and I have accepted responsibility for my actions." Ozma eventually said, her voice crackling every so often._

_"Your perfect little nice queen act doesn't fool me Ozma."_

_"I am not perfect and I have never made myself out to be Regina, I just try to be a fair and just sovereign. Redemption is possible, I of all people know it Regina. I lost my way once and went down a path of darkness but I found my way back."_

_"That compassion you have sickens me Ozma." Regina sneered._

_"You want to know why I have so much compassion for everyone I came across? It's because my people forgave me for my past. They looked past all the horrible things I had done and saw the person within. They looked past the girl who had hurt so many people, who killed so many witches in revenge. They just saw me as the girl who saved them from the wicked witch; they saw me as Ozma. I sow compassion for all because my people taught me that when they accepted me. I am atoning for my actions everyday and redemption by showing people the same kindness that my own people have shown me."_

_"Well you can't pretend to be the wonderful Princess Ozma stuck here, you know I may even pay a little visit to Oz. Never been there myself but I hear it's beautiful, maybe I'll let my curse changed all of that." Regina threatened and Ozma's stomach dropped to her feet._

_"Don't you dare! You go anywhere near my kingdom and I will–" Ozma began._

_"Kill me? You may turn Dorothy the Witch hunter into Queen Ozma but it seems that you can't take the killer out of the queen no matter how hard you try Ozma. Enjoy your stay Ozma, because you're not going anywhere…"_

_Ozma watched as Regina walked out of the dungeons and the moment she was out of sight Ozma dropped to her knees and began to sob. In her efforts to try and help she had placed not only herself but everyone in Oz, in grave danger. They were now at risk of Regina's wrath all because of her. Ozma didn't know how long she was crying for until she noticed a hand reaching through the bars of her cell. Ozma looked up to see a man with short curly brown hair and clear green eyes holding out a handkerchief towards her._

_"T-Thank you." Ozma sniffled as she gently dabbled at her eyes._

_"Please do not cry M'lady."_

_"I c-can't help it, I've put my people in terrible danger and there is nothing I can do to help them. They are going to suffer because I thought that by coming here I could prevent the Queen from releasing her curse. But now she is targeting my kingdom to…" Ozma quietly said as she looked at the man who was clearly one of the guards and yet he was showing her such kindness. _

_"You were trying to help your majesty, no one can blame you for your good intentions Queen Ozma." The man replied and Ozma was taken aback by how different he was acting for the other guards, he was showing her such kindness._

_"Your too kind but I've put my people at risk and now I can't do anything to protect them…" Ozma wearily noted as she glanced back at the man, more specifically his green eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes, they remind me of the emerald city…"_

_"Thank you, your majesty."_

_"You don't have to keep calling me that, I may be Queen of Oz but I'm Princess Ozma to most." Ozma quietly said before waiting a moment before resuming. "May I ask you of something? Just let me out…"_

_"I cannot do that." The man stated._

_"I give you my word I won't escape, just let me out for a moment. If I escape your kill will most definitely hurt my people and I can't have that. I just need to be out of this cell for a moment and try and do something to keep them safe. I can accept being, I just need to make sure that my people are okay." Ozma pleaded and after a moment she could see the guard relenting and he stood up and opened the door to Ozma's cell._

_"I can't give you long…" The man warned._

_"Thank you…" Ozma quietly said as she wearily took a few steps out of her cell and once she was outside she took a deep breath before unclasping the pear drop emerald pendant that sat around her neck. Ozma placed the necklace in the middle of her hands and after a moment the necklace slowly started to hover in Ozma's hands before beginning to glow._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Don't worry…" Ozma assured him with a small smile as she felt the power pulsating between her hands._

_"What is that?" The man asked clearly referring to the glowing emerald that moments looked like a simple necklace. Clearly it wasn't just an ordinary necklace. It was more than that, a crowing and magical jewel in Oz with tremendous power._

_"This is the heart of Oz. I don't have the power to save us all but I may just have enough power to protect Oz from this curse. I can't let things end this way for my people, I can't let Regina take away their future. Not after everything they've been through. I never wanted things to end up this way but I must do whatever I can to protect my people…" Ozma replied, looking at the stone in her hand and concentrating on it and seconds later as a tear rolled down Ozma's check, all the light from the pendent shot out of it and disappeared through a near by window and into the night's sky. The pendant, devoid of all colour dropped back into Ozma's hands._

_"If you saved them, then why are so sad?"_

_"Because I fear will never see my beautiful Oz again or my wonderful subjects. I must sacrifice myself and remain here if Oz is to retain it's peace…" Ozma woefully stated before she turned back to the guard and gave him a warm smile as she took his hands. "Thank you once again kind sir, I never even got your name." _

_"I don't have a name M'lady, I'm just known as the huntsman."_

_"Everyone has name." Ozma couldn't help but point._

_"Not I." The Huntsman stated._

_"Well then you should be Sir Hunt to me, as I will forever be in your debt for the kindness that you have shown me. I hope someday that myself and the good people of Oz can repay for your kindness towards me." Ozma sincerely stated as she let go of the huntsman's hands and walked back into her cell. Despite the fact that Sir Hunt worked for Regina, Ozma could see that he was a good man of virtue and had kindness in his heart. She would not forget the kindness that he had shown her._

_ "Sleep well, Queen Ozma." The Huntsman stated as he locked Ozma back in her cell and Ozma gave him a reassuring smile as he did, she knew he did not want to be doing this but he had no choice. Regina would kill him if her let her. Turning back to the small window in her cell, Ozma let out a small sigh as she stared at the moon clasping her pendent tightly in her hand. _

_"Goodbye Oz, you are in my heart always…"_

* * *

Lottie paced around the foyer of the mayors mansion, she was pretty much on edge as Henry was sort of missing. At first Lottie didn't realize Henry wasn't home until it got to quarter to 6 and she realized that Henry hadn't come home from his appointment with Dr. Hopper. At that point she had called Regina to tell her that Henry hadn't come home yet and to say she wasn't happy was a bit of an understatement. The mayor had told Lottie to stay at the house and wait until she had arrived and not to do anything unless to call her to say Henry had come home. So here Lottie was pacing around the foyer rather anxiously waiting for the mayor to arrive home. Lottie couldn't believe that this was happening that Henry would do something like this, she knew that had been down for a bit and was rather lonely. But Lottie knew Henry wouldn't purposely run off, knowing how much she'd be worried about him but then Lottie reminded herself that maybe Henry hadn't run off. Maybe someone had taken him, it was rather grim thought and stuff like that happened everywhere. Lottie didn't think anything like that had ever happened in Storybrooke but that didn't mean that she could rule it out.

"What happened?"

Looking up Lottie saw Regina burst into the house followed by Sheriff Graham and it was beyond obvious that the mayor worried not to mention pissed off and Lottie was at a loss for words at first. Before she finally pulled herself together. "I don't know Regina, everything was fine and then I noticed the time and how Henry wasn't home at his regular time from coming back from Dr. Hopper's office. At first I thought he stopped off at Granny's or somewhere for a snack and so I waited for a bit and when he still hadn't come home I called you."

"Why didn't you meet him after school?" Regina demanded.

"I offered to but Henry didn't want me to pick him up from school or take him to his appointment with Dr. Hopper, but I walked him to school Madam Mayor. He stood there and waved at me before I left and everything seemed fine." Lottie attempted to explain but Regina seemed to be having it, she seemed to have made up her mind and seemed to have blamed everything on her.

"Look, there's no need for there to be blame placed on anyone. From the sounds of it, it seems like Henry has just run off. He's a smart boy so I reckon he'll definitely come home?" Sheriff Graham said trying to smooth everything over.

"So we just wait until then?" Regina questioned in an irritated tone of voice and Lottie was pretty sure that both her and the sheriff had both flinched at this. At times the mayor could be pretty damn scary.

"I'll go look for him, I'll see if I can't find him in one of the places he likes to hang out." Lottie wearily said as she excused herself and left the house, grabbing her bike on the way. Cycling away from the mayor's house, Lottie thought of where Henry might go and the possibility was actually quite endless as the two of them liked going for walks on the weekends especially in the woods. Lottie really hoped that Henry wasn't in the woods as that would just be of a nightmare and finding him could take forever, then he could be lost, scared and cold. Just thinking of that freaked her out with worry. But something inside told Lottie that Henry would be fine, like Sheriff Graham had said Henry was a smart boy and he'd come home.

As she cycled through Storybrooke Lottie shouted out for Henry so many times that her voice was beginning to feel red raw after the first hour. The first place Lottie had done to check was Henry's castle, she hoped that Henry had been there the entire time but to her dismay he wasn't. But that didn't stop Lottie, she wouldn't stop until Henry was back at home where he belonged, she searched behind the backs of buildings and even the dockyard but there was no sign of Henry, not even a trace of him. Lottie's mind briefly wondered to the possibility whether Henry had left town when she cycled past the bus stopped as she back tracked on herself to see whether or not had missed Henry. Lottie wasn't sure whether the Henry leaving town was possible as he had never left Storybrooke, no one did as it was just one of those small towns with such character that you never wanted to leave. It felt like home to Lottie although not quite home to her, more like a second home than anything. But at least she had a home, Lottie knew that she was incredibly lucky that that Regina had taken her in, as she could have ended up on the streets. Lottie started losing track of time the more she cycled round town and it started getting dark, so she decided that she'd go home and see if there was any news and if not, she's grab a few torches and head back up. It must have taken Lottie about ten minutes to get home and when she walked through the door she saw Regina having a conversation with the Sheriff although that quickly stopped when she walked in.

"Lottie…" Regina began.

"I just came to check in and grab a few torches before I headed back out again." Lottie quietly replied, glancing sideways so she wouldn't have to look Regina in the eye. She felt incredibly bad about this entire thing, that none of this would have happened if she had insisted on picking up Henry after school and taking him to his appointment with Dr. Hopper.

"Your soaked all over Charlotte, you shouldn't get back out there. You need change out of your wet clothes." Sheriff Graham stated and at first Lottie didn't know what he was going on about until she noticed that her hair was very wet and her clothes were damp. Lottie had been so caught up in looking for Henry that she hadn't even realized during her search that it had been raining.

"I'm fine really, I just really want to find Henry."

"About what happened earlier Lottie…" Regina began as she took a few steps towards Lottie. "I didn't mean to suggest that you were to blame for what happened, I know you would never let anything happen to Henry."

"It's okay Regina, you don't have to apologize for anything. Henry is your son and you have every right to be worried about him when something like this happens. But we'll find Henry and bring him home." Lottie replied in a optimistic tone of voice as she needed not only to believe that they'd bring Henry home but they all needed to faith in that.

"Your compassion for all is far beyond belief Charlotte." Regina replied.

"I wouldn't say that…" Lottie bashfully said.

"Go get changed, the mayor and I will go look for Henry." Sheriff Graham instructed and Lottie knew she wasn't being asked to do this, she was being told to go upstairs. Knowing it was pointless to argue with both the mayor and sheriff Lottie was going to do as she was told and head upstairs, just as she was making her way towards the staircase Lottie took the time to watch Regina and the Sheriff leave as the door opened, there was Henry! Standing with some blonde woman who Lottie didn't recognize in the slightest. Lottie wanted to cry, she was so overcome with emotion at the sight of Henry returning that she just wanted to cry tears of relief. Lottie was so overjoyed to see him, the relief at seeing him safe and sound was so overwhelming.

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" Regina cried out as she ran out the door towards Henry and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

**"**I found my _real_ mom!" Henry yelled pushing his way out of Regina's embrace before running into the house, past Lottie and up the stairs no doubt towards his room. Lottie stood still, somewhat utterly transfixed by the fact that the woman at the door was Henry's birth mother until she remembered that Henry was back and very upset so she quickly took after him. Lottie ran up the stairs, straight towards Henry's room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waiting a moment before going inside. There she found Henry sitting on his bed with a rather glum look on his face.

"So your real mom, huh? That the reason why you lied to me about why you didn't want me to pick you up? That bored of my company that you went and found your birth mom?" Lottie began in a lighthearted manner just to ease the weird vibe going around the room. A part of her still couldn't believe that Henry had left town to find his biological mother and kept the whole thing from her. It was so surreal, the two of them had talked about Henry's adoption on and off but he had never once mentioned to Lottie that he wanted to find his birth mom which is what made this thing so surprising. Sure him and Regina were having slight problems at the moment but Lottie just assumed that they were normal mother and child issues. She didn't think Henry was so convinced that Regina didn't love him that he'd actually find his birth mom.

"No… I don't want to talk it about it!" Henry sullen stated and Lottie could understand that as he didn't seem to happy to be back here but that didn't mean she didn't want to talk to Henry. So she walked over to his bed and bent down on to her knees so the two of them could look at each other properly.

"I figured, but you gave me a real scare today Henry. I thought I was losing my mind with worry as I couldn't help thinking of the worst situations and wondering whether you'd come back to me." Lottie honestly stated and a guilty look quickly appeared on Henry's face and he quickly leaned forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Lottie." Henry whispered.

"I know you are bud… You know I love you, right?" Lottie replied, pulling away after a moment.

"I do. Lots of Lottie love." Henry said with a small chuckle, using the corny term that Lottie used whenever she expressed affection for him. A simple she loved him lots wasn't enough, Lottie loved Henry with lots of Lottie love. Technically they may not be sister and brother but they loved each other like it.

"Good boy, now I'm going to get changed and I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." Lottie assured Henry before getting up and leaving the room and on her way out, she saw that the sheriff had been there the entire time.

"That was very sweet, you know that none of this was your fault Charlotte." Sheriff Graham asserted, no doubt to make sure that Lottie wasn't beating herself up. Although he never called her by Lottie, the sheriff always called Lottie by her full name.

"I know." Lottie replied.

"That's a very beautiful necklace you have Charlotte."

"Oh this? Thank you, I've had it as long as I can remember. I don't really remember a time when I didn't have this necklace." Lottie said, she hadn't even realized that she had been fingering the emerald pendant that was sitting around her neck. But it was an old habit of hers, whenever she was feeling any negative emotions of sorts she'd find herself holding onto her necklace and she'd feel better.

"Well it suits you very well." Sheriff Graham stated and Lottie gave him a small smile. "Well I'll let you dry off and get some rest, no doubt it's been a very long day for you. Goodnight Charlotte…"

"Goodnight Sheriff."


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Oswin,_

_I have some possessions of yours that came into my care a long time ago and it is time they were returned to you. I'm hoping that you'll extend me the curtsey of coming down to my shop so I can return these items to you in person._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Gold._

For what seemed to be the 100th time that morning Lottie glared at the hand written note that was left her outside the mayors house this morning. It was such a weird thing to just appear on the front porch. But there it was, sitting there in it's nice envelope with Miss Charlotte Oswin written across the front of it in nice fancy not to mention handwritten calligraphy. Lottie was even more so surprised when she opened the note to find that it was from Mr. Gold, a local businessman who owned quite a bit of Storybrooke and was quite a sketchy character. He seemed nice enough but there was just something about him that Lottie couldn't quite put her finger on but nevertheless she was very intrigued by his note. Somehow Mr. Gold had something that belonged to her and now he wanted to return it, Lottie had no idea what it was but here she was standing outside Mr. Gold's shop and find out what exactly was going on. Things had been changing in Storybrook ever since Henry had brought his biological mother Emma Swan here. Lottie had only seen the woman briefly but she had might the impact and had even briefly ended up in a jail cell before helping to find Henry who had taken off again. Now Emma was staying in town for a bit much to Henry's delight, Lottie on the other hand wasn't kind of mixed. Whilst she was happy that Emma was in Henry's life again, she a bit hesitant as she didn't want to get Henry's hopes up. Not to mention there was Regina, the whole thing must be a hard as she was Henry's mom, she was raising him despite Henry frequently not getting on with her at the moment. Storybrooke tended to be a very quiet place but since Emma's arrival things had been livening up.

Taking a deep breath Lottie pushed opened the door to Mr. Gold's pawnbroker and antiquity shop, as she did a bell ran above her no doubt signalling that someone had walked into the door. Walking in Lottie couldn't help but take in the shop, there was so may things everywhere. Lottie couldn't even recall whether she had actually been in Mr. Gold's shop and she was quite annoyed at that thought as it was filled with so many beautiful things that was no doubt filled with lots of history.

"Miss Oswin, I see you got my note."

Looking up Lottie saw Mr. Gold appear from behind a curtain at the back of the shop. Mr. Gold was an older gentleman but not too old, a pretty sharp dresser but had a slight limp and walked with a cane. Lottie offered up her best smile as it was always nice to be polite to everyone you came across as people treated you as you treated them. Especially when they had something for you or in Mr. Gold's case, had something that belonged to you. "I did, although I'm but confused about the nature of the note as you said in it that you had something that belonged to me and you decided that it was returned to me. I didn't realize that you had something of mine Mr. Gold."

"Forgive me Miss Oswin, the older I get the more my memory tends to get a little foggy and as you can see I've accumulated quite the collection here so it's a bit hard to keep track of specific." Mr. Gold stated as he made his way over to the furthest glass cabinet and pulled out a silver ornate box and placed it on top of the counter for Lottie to see. "But I came across this last night whilst I was doing inventory last night and realized that I must immediately return to it's proper owner. It's an exquisite piece if I do say so myself and that's before you see the contents within…"

"It certainly is very beautiful." Lottie murmured as she examined the box, it was very beautiful like she had mentioned and there was a lot of detail. She reckoned a lot of craftsmanship had gone into making this box. Lottie gently traced the box with her finger, going of over the depictions of animals until she came across something that made her stop. On the top of the box, carefully hidden from view so it wasn't blatantly was the letter O and inside that was a Z. Lottie wasn't sure what any of this meant as she still didn't believe that this box was hers and yet this was an odd sense of familiarity like déjà vu. It could be something that she had lost recollection of after her accident, she just couldn't be too sure.

"You recognize it?" Mr. Gold question picking up on Lottie's seemingly familiarity with the box.

"It's familiar but I can't place it, it's very odd…" Lottie admitted as it was frustrating that she knew that she had seen this box before but she didn't know where from. Lottie never had much issues with stuff she couldn't remember before the car accident that led to her parents being killed and her being found in the woods, but now the amnesia was a bit of an issue. This box was a potential clue into who she was before she wound up in Storybrooke but her mind had somehow erased all the answer.

"Look inside my dear, perhaps there is something that may jog your memory." Mr. Gold suggested and Lottie did as such, opening the box she saw that the inside that the box was lined with some green felt. But the contents was something else entirely. The first thing Lottie saw was a gold charm bracelets that was covered in several charms, including that of a heart, crown, a fairy and a pumpkin. It seemed rather weighty yet light at the same time. The next item was a small gold key that had an intricate heart shaped design on the top and for a moment Lottie could have sworn that inside the heart something was moving. But she knew that keys couldn't move.

"This key, where does it go?"

"That I wouldn't know Miss Oswin, I was hoping that you would be able to tell me." Mr. Gold replied and Lottie frowned briefly before putting the key down to pick up the last item. It appeared to be a compact of some sort but a bit thicker than the ones Lottie had come across, it was green with gold enamel around it with a jewelled fairy on what Lottie presumed to be the top lid. Lottie attempted to open it but to her dismay it wouldn't open in the slightest, not even a tiny budge.

"It's stuck…" Lottie quietly said, she had rather hoped that she would get more answers to her past but now Lottie was stuck with more questions and was even more confused about everything. Right now nothing in her life seemed to make much sense and it was rather frustrating, for Lottie it felt like she was missing something quite obvious. Not to mention there was the odd indication that she was losing her mind, with all her nightmare, hearing that one name being called out despite no one being there and now seeing keys apparently moving. Lottie realized that it should be her rather than Henry having sessions with Dr. Hopper as she was pretty sure she was the crazy one out of the two of them. Putting the compact back Lottie turned her attention to Mr. Gold in an attempt for some answers. She may not know how this box and the items inside connect to her but hopefully she's find out why she had been without them. "Mr. Gold, may I ask how do you know this belongs to me?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you Miss Oswin, just know that this box and all it's contents belong to you. There are those who would take it from you if they knew you had it, so you must keep it a secret. Keep it safe Charlotte." Mr. Gold vaguely said which left Lottie even more confused as this day was getting more mystifying by the moment. Lottie was hoping that this was just some very bad and freaky dream she was having. None of this made any sense to her in the slightest.

"Well thank you for returning these to me, I hope I can repay you someway." Lottie said with a small smile.

"I'll think of something my dear." Mr. Gold replied and Lottie quickly replaced the lid of the jewellery box, picked it up and made her exit from the shop and back out to the main street. Lottie still couldn't believe what had just happened and as she held the jewellery box in her hand Lottie was rather bewildered about the entire thing. Deciding that she needed to sit down and process everything that had just happened in Mr. Gold's shop so she decided to go to Granny's to get her heard together before she went home. Walking the short distance from Mr. Gold's shop to the diner, Lottie walked straight in and took a seat in the last empty booth. Moments after she sat down, Ruby the waitress came to take her order.

"Hey Lottie, let me guess? A plain black tea?" Ruby guessed although it wasn't a guess as Lottie was kind of predictable as a black tea was the only hot drink she actually drank. Coffee was too bitter for her and hot chocolate was too sweet, tea was the only thing in the middle for Lottie.

"Thanks Ruby." Lottie quietly replied and she waited for Ruby to leave until she let out a small sigh, she was getting a small headache from all this thinking she had been doing today. If she had told Henry he would have laughed as he always found it silly that Lottie could get a headache from thinking. Lottie would always reply it was because she always had big thoughts and her mind was never truly turned off because she was constantly thinking of many things. As she waited for her tea, Lottie couldn't help but realize that there was so much mystery to her life but she had never questioned it before. She had accepted the fact that her parents had been killed in a car accident and she had been found wondering around in the woods with no memory or her past without any questioning before. It was rather weird but then again maybe what happened was so traumatic that it was easier for Lottie's mind not to think about it. And in there lay the unanswered questions as she didn't really know anything except for her life here and even that wasn't starting to make much sense at the moment. Much to Lottie's surprise in walked Henry's biological mother Emma and she looked around no doubt looking for somewhere to sit. "You can join me."

"Thanks…" Emma began as she slid into seat opposite Lottie. "I saw you the other night right? At the mayor's house?"

"That's correct, I didn't exactly stick around long to make introductions but I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Oswin, but practically everyone calls me Lottie."

"Emma Swan."

"Henry's biological mother, I know who you are Emma. You've caused quite the stir in town and Regina's not too happy about that." Lottie quipped in response to the blonde woman.

"I've noticed, so what's the deal with you? Are you Regina's kid or something? As Henry mentioned that you live at the mayors house with him." Emma asked and Lottie couldn't help but notice that Henry must get his inquisitive nature from her as the two of them had barely met and already Emma was trying to find out everything she could. It was nice, it showed Lottie that Emma was interested in Henry's life here in Storybrooke.

"I'm not Regina's daughter, I'm kind of her foster kid slash ward or charge, whichever word you want to use. I was found wondering in the woods with no memory of my life, my parents car had gone off the road and crashed into a tree on a stormy day. I was the only survivor and Regina took me in when she didn't have to and I've been with her since." Lottie casually said.

"I'm sorry." Emma replied and Lottie could see that the woman felt bad.

"Don't be, I'm not. I can't even remember it so there's no need to feel anything negative as I could have died too but I didn't." Lottie optimistically stated with a bright smile as much as she had never really questioned what happened to her parents and her, she knew she was lucky to be alive. If she hadn't been found, most likely she would have died in the woods.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are things between Henry and Regina?" Emma questioned just as Ruby returned with Lottie's tea and proceeded to ask Emma if she wanted to order anything. Emma declined and Lottie waited until Ruby had left before she spoke.

"It's… Well how do I put this? It's been strained, things have been a bit different but I assume that's just due to Henry growing up and wanting his own independence away from Regina. Being adopted has been hard him and Henry's quite lonely, he doesn't have friends his own age. He has me, the two of us hang out and go on walks and talk a lot but I'm more like a big sister to him then anything. Then him being in therapy hasn't helped, as much as I don't want to speak ill of Regina after everything she's done for me but I don't really think Henry needs to see Archie. But I'm not his parent, I'm just the girl who lives down the hall. But I know Henry isn't happy about it, he claims Regina doesn't love him and he's taken to calling her the Evil Queen lately."

"–Wait? Evil Queen? Henry told you about that?" Emma slowly questioned. "Did he tell you about his story book and how he thinks everyone here is a fairy tale character."

"Oh yes, I'm quite aware of that and according to Henry I'm even in the book." Lottie replied with a quite chuckle before taking a sip of her tea.

"So who does he think you are?"

"Princess Ozma, well Queen Ozma if we're being politically correct here but Little Ozma tends to prefer to be called princess than queen." Lottie revealed and she couldn't help but glance over to the silver jewellery box for some unexplainable reason.

"Ozma?" Emma questioned in the confusion.

"From the wizard of Oz? Rightful heir to the throne of Oz but they don't cover that in the movie from what I hear. Never seen it myself, I don't really like musicals so I tend to avoid them I'm afraid." Lottie stated and she could see that Emma was very confused. "Apparently before the big Wizard came to Oz there was the King of Oz and he had a very young daughter named Ozma. Apparently when Ozma was a small infant she was kidnapped by an evil witch called Mombai who wanted to stop Ozma from ascending the throne of Oz after her father was killed. But Ozma was rescued and the Glinda the Good Witch sent here, to this land without a magic and left her in Kansas with a couple called Henry and Emily Gale who raised Ozma as a normal girl. Far away from Mombai and Oz until she was ready to return."

"Kansas? Are you telling me that this Ozma is Dorothy? As in _the_ Dorothy?" Emma demanded in shock and Lottie couldn't blame her as it had come as a bit of a surprise to her when Henry had informed Lottie that Ozma and Dorothy Gale were one in the same.

"That's what our Henry thinks. Apparently Ozma or Dorothy's full story isn't covered in that story book of his and it's very different to what the books state. But it is briefly mentioned… Dorothy returned to Oz and defeated the Wicked Witches of the East and West, freeing Oz and discovering that she was Princess Ozma and rightful heir to the throne. Things go hazy for a while on the Ozma part until she shows up in the fairy tale world in an attempt to persuade the Evil Queen from going through with her curse." Lottie explained.

"Well apparently that didn't work." Emma sarcastically replied and Lottie smiled, she liked Emma. In fact she liked her a lot, Emma was interesting, she said what was on her mind and she wasn't afraid to stand up to Regina.

"No it didn't, according to Henry the Evil Queen rebuffed Ozma's pleas and instead took her captive and locked Ozma up in the dungeons. Then the curse struck and Ozma ended up here as me, little Charlotte Oswin." Lottie quietly said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Do you believe him?" Emma asked.

"It's certainly imaginative and very creative. I'll give Henry that, I would have never dreamt of that in my wildest dreams." Lottie vaguely stated as it didn't matter whether she believed it or not, the only thing that mattered was that Henry believed it all to be true.

"Lottie you can't actually believe Henry, it's crazy what he's saying."

"Henry isn't crazy." Lottie firmly stated in a rather defensive manner as she was rather protective of Henry, he was practically her little brother and she didn't like it when people questioned his sanity. Even if the person was his birth mother, Lottie knew that Henry was the furthest thing from crazy. If anything he had a very overactive imagination but that couldn't be a bad thing, right?

"That's not what I meant Lottie." Emma said clearly noticing that she hit a nerve with Lottie. "I just meant that Henry's idea that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character with no memory of their actual lives because they've been struck by a curse cast by his mother is a bit far fetched, that's all."

"It maybe a tad crazy, I'll give you that but then again aren't we all a little crazy?" Lottie couldn't help but suggest as the idea of craziness was subjective and you never knew maybe they were the crazy ones and Henry was the sane one. Trying to fix them or in this case save them.

"I guess." Emma wearily replied and Lottie was certain that the older woman was not convinced in the slightest and Lottie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Look Emma I know your worried about Henry but there is no need to be as I'm pretty sure this is normal. Some kids have imaginary friends, Henry is just projecting the characters from his story book to the people in this town. It's just the power of imagination, Henry wants to bring his story to life and make it seem real and there's nothing wrong with that. People read books to escape from reality and Henry just wants to play with the reality it has in his book. I don't think there's anything wrong with that and whilst I admit that I'm slightly sceptic if Henry believes then I'll certainly try to. Besides from my point of view it's not all bad as what little girl doesn't dream of being a princess? Even if they do end up being cursed by an evil queen…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Do not jump to conclusions about this first part as things aren't exactly what they look like..._

* * *

_Ozma sat on the floor of her cell, sleep had been evading her for hours as her mind wouldn't shut off. So many things were going through Ozma's mind that she was starting to get a headache because of the sheer amount of things that were going through her mind. Ozma was exhausted but no matter times she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep, all she could see was the terror that Regina was about to unleash to all around. Ozma wasn't sure what Regina's curse would do but whatever it would do Ozma was certain that it was going to be worse than all her worst nightmares. The darkness in Regina's heart scared Ozma, it reminded her of herself during her darkest days back when she was Dorothy, the angry, hurt, confused not to mention lonely girl who chose revenge and destruction because it was the easy option. The situation was so pretty hopeless and it was starting to get to Ozma despite the fact she tried to be a optimist most of the time. She knew dark times were soon coming from them all as there was nothing to stop Regina for activating the curse, all they could do was wait and as she waited Ozma's fear was gnawing at the stomach. It was the fear of the unknown that was really getting her worked up but there was nothing she could do about it anymore. She didn't have the power to stop Regina, Ozma was stuck in this cell to ensure the safety of her people. It was selfish but after everything she had done to her people, all the damage she had done to Oz whilst she was Dorothy, Ozma needed to do whatever was necessary to protect her people as best she could. _

_"You seemed deeply troubled today Queen Ozma, more so than usual…" The huntsman stated and Ozma looked up from where she was sitting, The Huntsman or Sir Hunt as she had taken to calling him came to visit her when he could. Regina was keeping Oz very secluded so he was really the companionship Ozma had. They talked about many things like Oz and this land, how the two of them had grown up. Ozma explaining her life in a place called Kansas before she came to Oz or rather returned as it turned out. Then the Huntsman explained how he was raised by wolves and how he tended to prefer their company to humans. Ozma considered the Huntsman to be her friend as he was so kind and had compassion and a moral centre despite Regina taking his heart. Ozma hoped that one day she could return his heart to him, or if not find a replacement one. She had done it once before with the 'Tin man'_

_"I'm fine, honestly I am coping as well as can be expected in this rather grim situation." Ozma wearily replied as she fiddled with an object in her hands._

_"So what troubles you M'lady?"_

_"This." Ozma replied as she opened her hand to reveal the green compact that she was holding. Ozma slowly opened the compact to show that the compact wasn't actually a compact, it was actually a pocket compass that just looked like a compact mirror. The compass had an ornate compass rose design but the compass needle didn't move, it only pointed north as this was not a typical compass. It was a compass that only worked for Ozma and was specifically made to take her to one place. A place where Ozma hadn't been in a very long time for several good reasons, nothing good had happened during Ozma's time on that Island. Ozma generally didn't like talking about that place in the slightest but she felt that the Huntsman would understand the things she had done. The two of them had both done terrible things and felt guilt over it and sought redemption. Then sometimes it was nice to talk about things instead of bottling it al up._

_"A compass?" The Huntsman asked seemingly confused not that Ozma could blame him as she had been very confused when the compass had first been bestowed to her._

_"It's no ordinary compass Sir Hunt, a boy who I knew a long time ago gave it to me and he told me that it would bring me back to a place where I was once lost. A place that I spent in my old life before I became Ozma again. I met people just as lost and alone as me and for once during my life I didn't feel alone or like some kind of freak. It didn't matter whether my name was Ozma or Dorothy to him, but things changed. The place I was at was dark and corrupted everything in sight right down to the core especially this boy but he ended saving me without even knowing it. There I found out who I truly was and decided that I would no longer be Dorothy, I would go back to Oz as Ozma and do what I should have done a long time ago instead of running; accept who I really was and ascend the throne of Oz. I had to do the right thing, I had to grow up and take responsibility which meant leaving. He was convinced that I would change my mind after a few weeks of playing the fancy queen so he gave me the compass. But I never…" Ozma explained with a small sigh as she thought about that time in her life, it seemed like several lifetimes ago. She was practically a different person then and that compass was a constant reminder and temptation to that life and yet Ozma couldn't see to let go of it. The compass was always in her possession… _

_"And his heart?"_

_"Excuse me?" Ozma questioned as she wasn't sure where this question had even come from and it had certainly taken her by surprise. But Ozma would answer it, the Huntsman had been completely honest with her so she would return the favour and be fully honest with him._

_"It sounds like you had feelings for this boy Queen Ozma and you leaving that place to return back to Oz broke your heart, so I was asking about his heart, was it too broken?" The Huntsman asked and Ozma had to swallow a small lump in her throat before she finally found the courage to speak and reply to the question._

_"This boy does not feel, it's not a apart of who he is. He only has darkness is his heart but yet I miss oh so much right now…"_

_"Have you not seen him since you left?" The Huntsman questioned._

_"Once. I went back to the island the night before my coronation, just to see him for one last time before the ceremony as I knew after that night I would never be able to come back. It would be too dangerous after and it turns our I should have never gone there, I made such a terrible mistake going back…" Ozma wearily replied her voice crackling ever so slightly and she noticed that her left hand was trembling slightly and she placed her left hand over the heart of Oz. It was to remind of what happened the last time she was in that place, what he had tried to take from her and why despite the fact Ozma missed him, she could never go back or see him again. He'd kill her in a heartbeat without a doubt if he got the smallest of opportunities. _

_"If he knew what was happening here, that you were in danger would he come for you?"_

_"`No, he'd leave me here to suffer a worst fate than death…"_

Lottie sat on the floor of her bedroom, going over the items in the jewellery box that Mr. Gold had given her. She was still trying to figure out how they connected to her but Lottie couldn't figure it out to save her life. She knew there was probably something right in front of her that she was missing but even knowing that Lottie still couldn't figure out what she was missing. All she really knew was that Mr. Gold had come across the jewellery box and it's contents a while ago and waited before he had returned them to her. Lottie also knew that for some reason according to Mr. Gold that no one was to know that this box had been returned into her possessions but looking at the contents of the box Lottie couldn't help but wonder why anyone would be interested in an old key, a compact that wouldn't open and a gold charm bracelet. They all seemed like fairly uninteresting items except the charm bracelet that might be worth a small sum. Apparently they were all connected to Lottie's past according to Mr. Gold but Lottie was unable to remember that in the slightest, her memory had always been kind of bad so her remembering a time before her parents accident was next to impossible. Lottie was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Henry standing in the doorway glancing at her until a few moments later when he finally got her attention.

"Earth to Lottie!"

"Oh sorry Henry, my mind was completely elsewhere…" Lottie said as she quickly began to put the lid back on the jewellery box before she stopped and looked over at Henry. Lottie knew that Mr. Gold had told her not to tell anyone about the box but this was Henry, he was ten years old and he would keep this a secret if Lottie asked. More importantly she wanted to talk about this with someone who wouldn't think that she was crazy. "Henry I've got something to show you, will you come here?"

"Sure Lottie." Henry said as he dropped his school bag on the floor and made his way over and sat down next to Lottie.

"So after you left for school I found a handwritten letter addressed to me on the front porch, it was from Mr. Gold. It basically said that he had something that he needed to return to me and I went out of curiosity and Mr. Gold handed me this box and said that it and all of it's contents belonged to me. Apparently it had been in his possession for a while and he had found it the other day and figured it was a right time for it to be returned to me." Lottie explained as she took the lid off the jewellery box and pushed it towards Henry, motioning for him to go through it as there wasn't anything in there that Lottie didn't know about.

"Mr. Gold had this?" Henry sceptically asked as he briefly glanced at the key before putting it down and picking up the compact.

"Yeah I know weird, right? There seems to be a lot of that going around town at the moment and now it seems to be my turn." Lottie idly said as she watched Henry attempt to open the compact in vein, kind of reminded Lottie of what she had spent the better part of twenty minutes doing when she arrived home. Nothing she used would get the compact to budge, although she hadn't gotten to the point where she'd use a hammer to smash it open as it was far too nice to break. "I'd stop trying if I were you, that compact will not open no matter what, trust me when I say I have practically tried every possible way to open that compact. But it just won't budge in the slightest…"

"Did Mr. Gold say anything else about the box?"

"Well he said something really weird about how people would try and take the box away from me if they knew I had it so I have to keep it a secret. I don't exactly know why anyone would want to take it as there's nothing of interest in it but it's weird Henry. But these objects feel familiar, I feel like I've seen them before but I just don't know where. When I got Mr. Gold's note I was a bit clueless as I didn't think he had anything of mine but now, having all these things in front of me I'm certain that these things belong to me somehow…" Lottie slowly began.

"Like from your past?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, maybe… I was thinking maybe I had the box with me during the accident and that's why I don't remember." Lottie replied only to be gently shoved by Henry. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I meant your life before the curse, there was no accident and you don't have amnesia! That's what my mom wants you to think as she can't have you knowing the truth. She feared your power which is why she locked you up Lottie. I think maybe all this stuff is from your real self of Ozma. That could explain why you know that these things belong to you as they technically do although you can't remember because of the curse. You already said that all of these items feel familiar so maybe they can help bring your memory back." Henry clarified and Lottie failed to stifle a small giggle and Henry gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry please continue dear brother." Lottie quipped in a sincere manner although there was a little smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"We'll have to figure out how these all connect to you, there must be a reason why you have the key, bracelet and the compact."

"Doesn't that book of yours have all the answers?" Lottie questioned as she fingered the compact, it had barely been out of her hand for more than twenty minutes ever since she had found it. There was something that immediately drew Lottie in. There was something special about this compact but Lottie couldn't figure out why but she knew that it must have been very important to her.

"No it doesn't. It tells the real account of the fairy tales and not the ones you get books but it barely has anything on you Lottie as Oz was in a different realm and you only came to the fairy tale land to stop my mom from casting the curse in the first place. You sacrificed yourself so that the Evil Queen wouldn't harm anyone in Oz." Henry explained and Lottie just nodded along, whilst all of this was rather far fetched, Lottie had told Emma that if Henry believed all of this to be true then she did as well. "We obviously can't read the Wizard of Oz book as they don't provide a real account of your story so we're just going to have to help Emma break the curse and then you'll get your memory back. Hopefully we may be able to get your memory back before then…"

"–Wait bud, how is your bio mom involved in this? I know your mom is the evil queen but when did Emma become part of this curse?" Lottie asked as this whole curse thing, whether it was real or not was getting rather confusing.

"You remember I told you about the baby who got put in the magical tree? Well Emma is that baby, she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, they put her in there so she'd come to this world and save you all twenty eight years after the curse was cast." Henry explained in a rather hurried manner and Lottie could tell that he was annoyed that he was having to explain this to her yet again. But in Lottie's defence it was all very complicated and there were so many people and several identities involved. Lottie was Ozma, who had grown up in Kansas as Dorothy after being kidnapped as a child only to return and liberate Oz when she was old enough.

"So what your trying to tell me is that Emma Swan, your biological mother is the daughter of your school teacher Ms Blanchard who is Snow White post curse and she's going to save me?"

"Save you all." Henry corrected. "You can't tell my mom."

Lottie rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she had ignored Mr. Gold's advice not to tell anyone about the box and it's contents, Lottie knew well enough not to tell Regina about it. No doubt the mayor would try and confiscate and claim it was for Lottie's own good so not trigger any of the traumatic memories that she apparent repressed as a child. Curse or no curse, Lottie was missing a huge chunk of her life and she wanted to remember it even if Regina didn't want her to. Which reminded Lottie that she was going to have to hide the jewellery box somewhere Regina wouldn't find it. "Duh, we can't tell your mom anything Henry."

"If she finds out that we know the truth that'll destroy everything and we can't let that happen." Henry said in a rather determined tone of voice and Lottie threw caution to the wind, her life was a mess so why not go along with this theory that she was a cursed princess. It might be fun and make things a lot more interesting for her in this boring dead end town.

"Well then you should go and get that story book of yours then, it seems like I have a lot of reading to do if I want to catch up with you. I can't be of any help if I don't know what I'm dealing with." Lottie quipped and the grin that Henry gave her was so bright that Lottie was pretty sure it could have blinded her. She was certain she hadn't seen Henry this happy and excited about something in months.

"Welcome to Operation Cobra."


End file.
